


Four-way truce

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Romance, Sakumoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny, when Aiba suggested they play poker – throwing him and Ohno to play against each other and Ohno agreeing quite readily – because for one, Ohno was terrible at poker and two, he wasn’t going to deny that he’d kind of imagined Ohno on his knees, wearing a maid dress and worshipping Nino’s body with his mouth and slender fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four-way truce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinigamiami), [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> I don't even know what to say about this fic. Only that it's long and lame. heh.

So the bet went exactly like this:

The loser was to wear a female outfit (a complete set of female wardrobe, chosen by the winner, purchased by the loser) and while wearing it, should seduce the ‘member’ of his choice (without informing the said person) and presenting the evidence of carrying out the penalty in the form of picture or video.

It was funny, when Aiba suggested they play poker – throwing him and Ohno to play against each other and Ohno agreeing quite readily – because for one, Ohno was terrible at poker and two, he wasn’t going to deny that he’d kind of imagined Ohno on his knees, wearing a maid dress and worshipping Nino’s body with his mouth and slender fingers.

He just didn’t bet on the fact that Ohno was going to beat him in a game he’s sure he was so much better at, and Ohno ending up bullying him to buy, not the said set of maid dress but something else, for him to wear instead. 

“Remember, we don’t need to know who you’re going to seduce, but if it’s me, then I’ll be delighted!” Aiba exclaimed, in a very loud voice before thrusting the paper bag into his hands, and grinning so wide that Sho was afraid his face would split in half. Ohno was standing beside him, looking mighty smug. 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to get mad but he couldn’t help but hate – not Ohno or Aiba, but that one person who plotted all this bullshit just to make him do this – his brat of a bandmate, Nino. 

“Kazu said you need to take a picture of yourself and the member you’re going to “seduce” and you have to mail it to me,” Ohno said without so much as blinking; Sho contemplated on punching his leader on the face for making this a lot harder (and embarrassing) than it already was. “And remember, it has to be tonight, Sho-chan,”  
He spluttered. “What?!” Ohno and Aiba seemed to be ignoring him entirely.

“What if Sho-chan is planning on seducing you instead, Leader? Won’t Nino get mad?” Aiba asked, curious; Sho couldn’t help but feel a little bit curious too. 

Ohno shrugged. “That’s okay,” he said, pouting a little. “ – because Nino said Sho-chan will never choose me or him – but if he will, Nino said he’s allowing me this one-time chance to molest Sho-chan however I want to molest him so long as I take pictures or record all of it for him. But judging with the way Sho-chan is making those ugly faces right now, I don’t think he will; so that leaves you and Matsujun as his last option,”

Aiba whipped his head around to face him, smiling goofily. “Are you going to choose me, Sho-chan?”

He grimaced and turned around, shoulders stiff more than usual. “I’m gonna go talk to Matsujun,”

He was sure Aiba and Ohno high-fived behind him, yelling, “I knew it!”

Sho chose to ignore them.

#

He remained unmoving, palm plastered over his mouth to muffle his giggles but he really couldn’t help it; just the image of Sho wearing that dress Ohno chose for him was enough to make him want to rush everything and be there personally to see how this prank would go through.

He trusted Ohno to accomplish the little things he asked the older man to do for him, and if his hunch was correct, Sho wouldn’t need to ask Jun for help anymore. Jun would gladly help, he had made sure of that.

His left hand wandered down in between his legs and felt himself twitched at the thought of seeing his bandmates get it on first hand. He’s half-hard and he needed to take care of this.

He moved out from his hiding when he’s sure Aiba was no longer around, moving blithely behind the couch Ohno was currently seated at, and where he’s presently spacing out. Then he leaned over to rest his chin over Ohno’s shoulder (who didn’t even as much as twitched) before he bit the lobe of Ohno’s ear, hearing the older man purred knowingly.

“Nino,”

He rounded the way to the front without a word and sat on top of Ohno’s lap, shifting comfortably as Ohno’s hand kept him securely in place. Then he leaned down, open-mouthed and Ohno met him half-way for a kiss.

“I’m horny,” he breathed through Ohno’s mouth before he shoved his tongue inside, exploring the familiar taste of his Leader’s lips before he pulled back.   
Ohno grinned sleepily. “And that’s a problem?”

He pinched Ohno’s cheek and kissed the tips of Ohno’s nose. “No, but it will be if you don’t help me with it; besides, I think I owe you a huge one for doing everything this time around – with Sho and Jun,”

Ohno shrugged and pulled him closer. “Help you, how? You want me to suck you here? Not gonna happen, you know that. And no, you don’t owe me anything. I love you.”

He smirked and patted Ohno’s nose fondly. “Love you too. And no, not here; I’m not the exhibitionist here, that’s J’s forte. Let’s go home. I need a very good fuck right now and I don’t think you’d be able to deliver well if we’re not at home,” he said, pushing himself off of Ohno’s lap and lending a hand out to Ohno. “Chop, chop, come on.”

Ohno barely blinked. “Fine,” he said, and then like an after-thought, “ – you’d better buy a new bottle of lube, just in case,”

Nino grinned. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“Anytime,” Ohno answered and linked their fingers together.

#

He pulled at the garment and grimaced a little before he twirled to the left, then to the right. 

“Not bad,” he murmured to himself, watching his reflection on the mirror. “ – shall I go out like this?” he mused, hesitating a little but realized that if Ohno had done it without a glitch, how come he wouldn’t be able to do it as well?

He squared his sloppy shoulders and mimicked one of that AKB48 member’s movements – the girl whose name he couldn’t remember – that he once flirted with during last year’s Johnny’s New Year concert. 

“Yes. All set,”

#

He pulled back slightly, just far enough to lick the head of Nino’s cock, swirling his tongue across the slit as he pumped the base slowly; he’s looking up at Nino’s face whilst doing so, smiling at the way Nino was humming his name under his breath while Nino run his fingers through his hair.

“O-Ohchan,” Nino called and he hummed in response, grinning when it made Nino cursed right back as he sucked the head into his mouth when Nino’s fingers slid down to curl around the back of his nape, pulling him closer. “Don’t do that or I might come in your face,” Nino hissed through gritted teeth, cuffing him lightly across the head when he grinned and sucked Nino even harder.

He let go of Nino’s cock and let it rest across his cheeks, licking the salty precum off his lips; Nino looked dazed as he reached out to pinch his chin, breathing raggedly as he did so.

He shifted a bit, putting his weight on his other leg while he kneeled, bracing himself on his elbows on top of Nino’s legs, and basking on the warm and familiar feel of Nino’s cock resting against his cheeks.

“You’re saying that but it’s so obvious that it turns you on just thinking of seeing your come splattered all over my face,” he snorted before reaching up to tug Nino down by the ears to kiss him. Nino moaned a mewling kind of moan, catching Nino’s tongue when Nino parted his lips; he knew Nino liked it when Nino could taste himself on other people’s mouth, on his mouth especially.

He winced when Nino bit his lower lip not-so-gently and pulled away, pouting when he realized Nino was smirking. “What?” he grumbled before he went back on licking Nino’s cock. Nino breathed shakily. 

“Nothing,” Nino breathed, “I forgot already; please go on,”

He shook his head. “I thought you were going to ask me if I made sure to put the cameras where you told me to place them, which I would have answered ‘yes’ and that I made sure to switch Aiba’s coffee with Jun’s,”

Nino patted him on the head like he’s an adorable puppy, parting his legs wider before pushing his head down, guiding his cock back into his mouth. 

“Good boy, now shut up and suck me,”

He chuckled and took Nino’s back inside the heat of his mouth. “Eager,”

“Never said I’m not, so – ahh, damn it.”

#

“You, what?!” Jun spluttered, fingers tight against his doorframe, hiding his naked body behind it and simply popping his head out to stare incredulously at Sho. He’d gone straight to shower the minute he stepped inside his apartment, jerking off at the same time because he’d been painfully hard since he left the Jimusho half an hour ago.   
He hadn’t even managed to make himself come before he heard someone yelling his name, recognizing the voice as Sho’s and cursing repeatedly before opening the door of his bathroom to verbally box Sho’s ears --

And froze. And almost killed himself because he didn’t realize he was about to slip, and was about to hit his face against the doorframe because his focus was entirely on Sho, and on Sho’s pretty arms and legs and –

Boobs. Sho was standing in front of him, pink dusting his cheeks and clutching a pair of red high-heeled sandals, wearing a black mini skirt that curved perfectly against his body – and with boobs.

Sho with fucking boobs and telling him about a bet he’d lost, and if he could kindly take a picture of him as an evidence to show to Nino, and is it okay if you take a picture of us making out, because the punishment was to seduce a member and –

He pulled the door and walked out of his bathroom on shaky legs, ignoring the way Sho’s eyes widen almost comically, the older man’s gaze darting down to his rock-hard erection before grabbing Sho by the arms and mashing their mouths together. 

#

He’s jerking himself off while Nino prepared himself.

It was a sight he’s never going to get tired of watching, the anticipation building slowly as he watched the way Nino bucked back against his own fingers as they move in and out of the younger man’s body. Nino looked so pretty like this, with his glassy eyes and the unmindful way Nino’s calling his name like a mantra. 

He choked when Nino keened, arching his neck and back as he braced himself on one arm against the bed’s edge. 

“K-Kazu,” he moaned, pinching the head of his cock, his desperation getting the best of him as he watched the ripple of shudder appeared across Nino’s back; the urge to slam himself inside Nino was too strong he could almost taste it, the sense memory of himself buried to the hilt inside Nino’s body almost tipped him over the edge too soon. “Let me fuck you now – like this, god, you’re so beautiful,” he moaned, thumbing the head of his cock and gasping.

Nino chose that moment to turn his head towards him, throwing him a smug little smile before pulling his fingers out with an abrupt moan.

Nino beckoned him over with a wave of his hand. 

“Come here, Ohchan,” Nino mewled, licking his lips.

He didn’t need to be told twice.

#

The next thing he knew, Jun was backing him against the wall of his luxurious bathroom and Jun’s lips were on his throat, sucking that spot with urgency.

“W-Wait, Jun,” he hissed, but Jun clearly wasn’t waiting, shoving a knee in between his legs and rolling his hips at the same time; one of Jun’s hands was on his hips, squeezing, moving behind him to cop a feel. “Shit,” he muttered, throwing his head back and allowing Jun further access to his skin.

“Sho-chan. Sho-chan,” Jun whimpered, delirious with desire and Sho didn’t think it was even possible for him to enjoy this, but hell, he was moaning right back and clutching Jun’s arms as if they were his lifeline.

He was not expecting this turn of events, wasn’t expecting anything really, well maybe aside from the humiliation he was sure he would be getting for coming here to ask for Jun’s help, but this – this was something he hadn’t thought about at all.

He shrieked when Jun’s hands found his ass, mounding and groping as he nipped his way down the column of his throat, letting him go briefly and reaching out to turn the shower on. He was gasping when the cold water hit him, suddenly hyperaware at the fact that Jun was slowly dropping on his knees and pushing his legs further apart.

“J-Jun. S-Shit, what are you –?” he tried to say but was immediately cut off because Jun’s fingers were quickly tugging his panties (panties, yes!) down and cursing, kneeling up properly and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock before closing his mouth over the head. 

“asldkhfalfa;lfhl,” Jun grumbled, words muffled by Sho’s cock.

#

He grasped Nino’s chin, moaning as his mouth met Nino’s into a messy kiss, rolling his hips behind Nino and thrusting hard that the bed shook along with his movements; he’s swallowing Nino’s moans, fucking Nino earnestly until he was sure he was going to come so hard he might end up pass out on top of Nino’s body.

“Satoshi –“ Nino growled and clenched around him, tighter than he remembered ever being, hips jerking involuntary as he sunk his teeth against the hollow of Nino’s neck, coming at the end of another hard thrust inside Nino’s ass.

#

Jun tilted his head and he was sure he just hit the back of the younger man’s throat, yelling as his body shook with the force of his orgasm. Jun’s mouth stayed around him for a bit longer, milking his pleasure to till the very last drop before he stood up, hands firm on his hips and turned him abruptly around.

Then there’re warm lips against his ear, and even warmer breath as Jun’s hands tugged his black skirt up to his waist, pressing his cock and rolling his hips against his.

“My turn,”

#

Sho walked into the greenroom next day with Nino backed against the wall and Jun’s hands curled around Nino’s neck. It might be a normal thing to find one of your bandmates shoved against a wall if that said bandmate was with his fellow bandmate/boyfriend and that said bandmate had woken up with the urge to fuck his bandmates’ mind around just to amuse himself, but to find the said bandmate shoved against the wall and clearly seconds away from being choked to death was clearly not a normal thing to find.

“Hey!” he shouted, only briefly aware that Ohno and Aiba were doing a chorus of laughter while Jun looked hell bent on killing Nino. “ – what the fuck, Jun, let go! You’re going to kill him – hey!” 

He was forced to use his barely there strength to peel Jun’s hands off of Nino before shoving the younger man away. “What the hell?!”

Jun looked completely unrepentant, still glaring at Nino and stepping forward with his hand balled into a fist and obviously about to punch Nino on the face. He stepped between them and placed a restraining hand over Jun’s chest. 

“Hey!”

“Move over, Sho-chan!” Jun screamed, “I am going to kill that asshole!”

“Sho-chan, don’t move!” Nino screamed right back, fingers gripping the back of his shirt; “ – he’s really going to do it and if he does manage to kill me, I’ll come back to haunt your ass forever!”

Aiba and Ohno’s laughter went up a notch higher and if not for the fact that Nino was honestly choking behind him and he was sure Jun’s anger was nothing but genuine, he might have gone to where the two idiots were to smack them both hard on the head. 

He pushed at Jun until their youngest member was at a respectable distance from him and Nino before he stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he darted his gaze between Jun and Nino.

He fixed his gaze on Jun and willed himself not to blush at the memory of himself being fucked by Jun while the water runs on Jun’s luxurious bathroom. He barely managed to but at least he was glad to see that Jun wasn’t doing any better, anxiously avoiding his gaze as much as he could.

He didn’t know they’ve all gone silent when someone cleared his throat, noisily, thus effectively breaking the spell between him and Jun.

Aiba and Ohno were murmuring to each other, their heads tipped so close together as their shoulders shook with barely-restrained giggles and Nino making choking noises behind him. Jun still looked as murderous as he previously was, strutting quietly towards Aiba and Ohno and quickly delivering two hard thwack across the back of the two’s heads. 

“Owww –“

“Shut up!” Jun grumbled. “ – you’re lucky I’m so exhausted because if I’m not, you’d all be dead by now,”

“Gee. I wonder why’s that you’re exhausted,” Nino pointed with his left hand, while massaging his neck with the other; Sho almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

“Ninomiya, I swear to god the next time you open your mouth, I am going to permanently close it by cementing your mouth close with Leader’s clays!”

Nino snorted but otherwise stayed quiet; Jun really was scary if he wanted to be.

He shook his head. “So, can anyone tell me now why you guys are trying to murder each other so early in the morning?” he said, loudly enough so as to drown Ohno and Aiba’s combined giggles on the background. 

Nino opened his mouth to speak but Jun beat him to it. 

“THAT BASTARD INSTRUCTED LEADER TO INSTALL CAMERAS IN MY APARTMENT, RECORDED EVERYTHING WE DID TOGETHER THE OTHER NIGHT AND UPLOADED IT TO HIS PHONE AND TO HIS COMPUTER! AND THEN I CAME HERE THIS MORNING TO THESE TWO IDIOTS WATCHING THE VIDEOS ON THAT BRAT’S LAPTOP WHILE AIBA’S COPYING IT ON HIS AND LEADER’S PHONES!” Jun howled in caps. “Now tell me, Sho-chan, if that’s not reason enough to kill that asshole slowly and painfully that the last thing he’d remember is my face –“

Sho whipped around and lunged for Nino’s neck, cutting Jun’s remark in a rush.

“NO, I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF!”

Ohno jumped as Nino ran for the door. “Ohchan, save me!!!”


End file.
